Heretofore there have been many different types of float switches provided and a number of such float-type switches have been particularly designed for use in controlling the water level in a sump. Thus, most sumps have a submersible sump pump provided therein and some type of a float switch control is used in many of such sumps for pump operation control whereby the pump is controlled automatically to have the pump turned on when the water level goes above a predetermined level in the sump and the switch automatically shuts off as the water level in the sump is reduced to a predetermined depth. Patents issued on controls of this type include U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,533 but other float control switches have been widely sold commercially.
These float control switches should be quite dependable, and naturally it is desired that an efficient switch be provided at a relatively inexpensive cost. The switches should operate without being restrained to movement solely in a vertical plane.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved float-type control switch particularly designed for use with sumps to control the water level therein, which switch is characterized by the provision of an activator arm pivotally positioned with the switch housing and having releasable pressure contact with a switch control member dependent upon the arcuate position of the float-type control switch as supported on the water in the sump in relation to a fixed member adjacent the switch.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sturdy type of a float control switch including a plastic housing, a switch positioned within the housing and having a control finger extending therefrom, and a control arm pivotally positioned in the switch housing for movement to engage the switch and the control finger thereof as the vertical arcuate position of the switch changes; the switch normally having leads connected thereto and extending a short distance therefrom for attachment to a clamp or base and provide limited arcuate movement of the switch and lead assembly as it floats on the water pool in a sump.
Another object is to provide a dependable, maintenance free control switch for a sump.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a substantially all plastic switch assembly which has a metal weight positioned on an actuator arm in the assembly to provide a greater switch closing force in the switch assembly when required.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.